Content cached in a content delivery network or content distribution network (CDN) is generated by content providers. The content providers generate a fixed number of versions (or streams) of the content based on expected demand. Conventional content delivery solutions use an encoding device to produce several streams with a variety of predetermined encoding parameters simultaneously. The content delivery network delivers the content to an audience using the plurality of streams having the variety of encoding parameters. However, because the number of streams and variety of encoding parameters is fixed, the conventional solutions can fail to provide the audience with an optimal experience.
It would be desirable to have a system for delivering content that could provide an optimal experience to consumers of the content.